


再冷静的人san值掉光后也会失智

by JIUJING



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING





	再冷静的人san值掉光后也会失智

1  
“小濑？”  
朔间家的二少爷，从来不肯好好称呼濑名泉为博士的朔间凛月，第一次在走廊里捡到了濑名泉。  
而且还是失智的濑名泉。

但是介于刚刚来到这里不就，他还不知道泉有【用脑过度就会失智】的这样一个debuff，所以他以为对方应当是摔倒了，还想着要不趁机给自己上上分好了。  
朔间凛月露出了一个得体的微笑，他向地上的泉伸出手，他晓得自己长得很好看，还特意眯起了含笑的眼睛，可惜他是血族，如果是什么其他种族的动物的话，想必耳朵正抖得欢快。

“朔间凛月........”  
泉并没有握住他的手，反而低低地唤了一声他的名字。

“嗯嗯，怎么啦小濑？”  
朔间凛月见状收回了手，开始思考难道坐在地上策划战略路线很有用？

“你..........”  
“嗯？”  
似乎是泉说话的声音太小了，他只看见了嘴唇蠕动了一下，却没有听见其他什么，所以他也蹲了下来，把尖尖的耳朵凑向对方。  
“别在守门的时候睡着了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
濑名泉一声大喊，整个基地都要抖三抖，朔间凛月直接懵了，不知所措。然后对方已经像是开了技能的日日树涉端的八把枪一样哒哒哒哒倒个不停。  
“换位的时候干脆一点行吗？你这样知道会给代理指挥添多少麻烦啊？！”  
“雇佣金要18万，你们朔间家难道很穷吗，和我狮子大开口啊？”  
“要钱就算了，你高级红色软糖吃起来是不是很爽啊？”

真是...居然会有这么多怨言............  
朔间凛月看着眼前喋喋不休得理不饶人的嘴，实在是感觉头痛，红色白马醇软糖好吃谁不知道，他哥绿箭一嚼一盒呢。  
不过这也太过了呢，好想快点安静下来啊................

这就是他歪了歪头，吻上对方的理由。

2  
再遇到失智了的泉，凛月已经不大惊小怪了，还能够一下子弯腰把对方抱起送回房间。  
每一次遇见泉，接下来所遭受的无一例外是说不完的不满和牢骚，但是凛月发现只要自己一垂下眼去吻他，泉就会变得很老实，不，不如说是有些过分老实..........

甚至有些乖巧。  
这可真是......有意思。

凛月趴在床边玩弄着泉的鬓发，很暧昧地笑了。

感谢第二天起床的泉会将昨晚的事情忘得一干二净，他才能这么为所欲为。

“唔...唔.........”  
今晚不再是浅尝辄止地停留在表面，凛月在发现了泉异样的事实之后，便决定想要更进一步观察对方的反应，想着反正也是会忘记的，就渐渐开始随心所欲起来，犬牙咬了咬闭合的唇瓣，刚好是不会咬破又能够让泉吃痛松口的力道，他让泉乖乖松开了嘴，就好像在拿捏一只布娃娃。是多么纯情啊，该不会还是初吻吧？他亲吻的手法颇好，至少对于泉来说是好过了头，没过多久他就败下阵来，又或许是因为血族是不需要呼吸的，凛月想，他觉得这个吻的时间似乎短暂了点，欲望驱使下他再次覆了上去。可怜的战术总指挥尝试反抗，但是他是绝对抵挡不过一位近卫干员的执着的，他被压在墙角，压制他的人肆无忌惮撷取他，暗红的眼睛望向他的冰蓝，他听话地伸出了舌头。

快乐、甜美、渴望。

今天似乎有点恶作剧过头了，连唇都可怜巴巴地红肿着，不过这能算恶作剧吗？  
凛月托着腮看向床上熟睡的人，漫长的被占有后泉红透了脸，连站起来的力气都没有，腿软得要命，他认出眼前的人是谁，事到如今还想要大着舌头骂他。  
朔间凛月默默想这人还真是不解风情啊，一边舔去了留下的涎液，不过纯情也算是小濑的优点…？说起来，如果小濑这种时候是这种傻傻的又有点可爱的状态的话，会学猫叫吗？感觉有必要实践一下啊。

一下子缩短了自己和床上人的距离，近到还差一点便能一亲芳泽的程度，他淡漠地看被自己吻得红肿的唇，心里突然有一种烦躁感油然而生，像是在催促他快做些什么一样，他不爽地拉开了距离以摆脱这烦躁感，然后不爽地化为蝙蝠抽身离去。

那一夜像是一个讯号，从那一晚起，他们之间的亲吻开始变得深入，尽管凛月一再于内心强调只要能够让泉闭嘴别吵就够了，但是他却还是难以自制地用舌尖滑过泉的齿列，他敏感的、被舔弄就会快乐地颤抖的上颚。

真是糟糕啊。

他一边把泉捞进怀里烙上今夜的吻，一边想。

3  
凛月再一次捡到了泉。  
习惯性地想要吃个豆腐然后把人送回房间，结果今天却被躲开了。  
“？”不由自主地就开始思考起自己有做什么令他讨厌自己的事情吗，却无奈地发现从泉每晚的喋喋不休来看，还真不少。

“抱歉………”  
代替了抱怨的，是致歉。泉看着他的左臂，说道。

啊啊，说起来，真的很痛啊，这里，断掉的时候。如果自己不是血族的话，现在也还没有恢复好呢。  
巨斧落下的时候是干脆又毫不犹豫的飓风，护卫干员来不及回转，濑名泉完完全全地暴露在了危险中，朔间凛月几乎是毫不犹豫地就抬起了左手臂抵挡，右手握着的剑只一击就划破了敌人的喉咙，鲜血喷射出来，有他的也有死去的敌人的，有些落在了泉的脸上，他转过头，第一次在他的眼里看见了惊恐。  
手臂血肉模糊，衣服上也全是血，看着就渗人，但是没关系的，就算是疼痛也不过是暂时的，依靠他自身的治愈力也很快就能痊愈，即使如此，受伤的事实是不会改变的，淌下的血液也是不会消失的。

为什么要道歉呢，本来他们就站在九死一生的战场上，面对的是死亡，以鲜血为食，又何必道歉。

好烦，不想思考，小濑真是麻烦。

不过说到底自己为什么要这样护着他啊，白天可是很困的。  
真是的，怎么自己也变得奇怪起来了。

逃避着吻上他的唇，凛月半阖着眼睛淡淡地望向白天冷静的指挥官，他看见他的脸上泛起了潮红，耳尖也是云霞的颜色、.喉咙里呜咽着，慢慢地也学会了生涩的回应，无论怎么看都.................  
真是、完全意料之外的开展。

【如果，当初在走廊里捡到你的人不是我，会有什么改变呢？】  
会有这样的疑问，也是很正常的吧。

【如果，是别人的话，你也会喜欢上他吗？】  
与此同时诞生的另一个疑问。

【如果，有一天有另一个人站到了我的位置，也会像我一样得到你吗？】  
得到了就不想失去，每个人都是这样的吧。

啊啊啊，真是太糟糕了，不想失去的感觉。  
在自己都没有注意到的时候，已经留下了痕迹。

红色的斑痕，灼烧在泉白皙的皮肤上，无论怎么看都是被他人打上的印章，这样的话不就瞒不住了吗，甜蜜的糖果一般的夜晚发生的秘密。

凛月喘息着，他咬着牙。  
喜欢什么的，真是麻烦死了。

失智的可能不只有小濑。  
凛月捂着脸想道，这下子全部都要暴露了，夜晚的、不可告人的秘密。

他把自己关在了房间里，小杏隔着房门说博士请您去刷CE5钱本。  
朔间凛月慢吞吞拉开橘子汽水的易拉罐铁环，气泡在舌尖爆炸，罗德岛本来是没有这种汽水的，是他上次在自动售货机进货时死缠烂打着买的，甜腻的味道让人舌根发酸，他闷闷地说不去了，近卫的话喊他的臭虫兄长去不就好了。

朔间零还是挡二呢。  
凛月仰头，喝下了最后一滴汽水，变空了的易拉罐轻而易举就被压扁，“嘭”一声落在垃圾桶旁边。  
扔歪了。

现在小濑应该在和兄长、王様他们抢整合运动的钱吧。

啊啊，好烦啊。  
朔间家的小少爷，头一次因为喜欢上了别人、便便扭扭不敢去告白而畏畏缩缩地自闭。  
小濑。  
小濑小濑小濑小濑小濑。  
就这样默默地想着。

肯定被讨厌啦。

“叩叩”房门被敲响了，凛月就靠在门背后，听见敲门声他动了动脑袋，他以为是小杏，刚想回答说自己今天身体有些不舒服，就不参加作战了，突然就听见一个清冷的声音在门外响起。  
“开门，是我。”

朔间凛月哧溜一下从地上爬了起来，光速把易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，还拍了拍自己衣袍下摆，按捺着心跳给心上人开门。

濑名泉进来，瞄了一眼他的房间突然发出一声嗤笑，颇有些对他欲盖弥彰的揭发意味在里头，朔间凛月站得笔直，眼睛偷偷往旁边瞥。泉径直走到堆满了杂物的书桌边，凛月默默跟上，这时候他才看见罗德岛的作战领导人手里提着一只金属箱，他眯了眯眼睛，还没来得及看清里面装着什么，濑名泉就把箱子放到桌上，一边打开一边说，  
“晚上发生了些什么我都记得。”

朔间凛月凝固了。

博士手上动作不停，他打开箱子的密码锁，金属箱子被打开，里面整整齐齐码着十八万龙门币，八个D32钢，十几块白马醇，角落里零零碎碎塞满了聚酸脂组之类的小玩意儿。

朔间凛月是真的很害怕濑名泉会和他说：“收下这些材料，从此我们就当作无事发生。”  
其实啥都不缺的真实小少爷不敢说话。

濑名泉是个脸皮很薄的人，能做到这一步他脸上已经薄红一片，他掀起一边眼帘，看见朔间凛月脸上的茫然，心里暗骂该死这家伙平时不是心思挺活络的，怎么这种时候却反而不明白了？  
想他堂堂罗德岛战术总指挥，真是瞎了眼才看上他。

“你是第一个精一的。”  
朔间凛月满脑子都在想完了小濑要和我打感情牌。

“这些材料都给你。”  
怎么办，现在说其实这些材料我都不缺能挽回吗。

“我希望......你能是第一个精二的。”  
完啦小濑要把我扫地出门....啦嗯？  
灵感的尾巴，月永leo的音符，朔间凛月猛然间明白了些什么，他抬起头来，笑得温顺。

濑名泉咽了咽口水。

“小~濑~？”  
朔间凛月望向他的眼神又乖又甜，却是步步紧逼的架势，泉不由自主地后退，转眼间被人抵到墙边，吸血鬼的亚种轻轻地笑着，露出两颗小小的虎牙，他的眼睛在昏暗的房间里慢慢亮得不可思议，红色的、琉璃一样的色彩让泉屏住了呼吸。

“我可以认为....”  
朔间凛月哑声道，他的呼吸落在泉的耳边，染红了薄薄的、白皙的皮肤。  
“我们这算是两情相悦吗？”

他低下头去舔舐抿紧的薄唇，因为劳累而稍显苍白的唇瓣被染上了春樱般的浅粉，泉眼角都是绯红一片，他颤抖着移开了薄冰似的眼，一汪冰泉被朔间凛月搅得浑浊，凛月小声地唤他的名字，舌尖密密地舔过他的齿列，泉终究还是缴械投降了，他被抵在墙上，右耳边是凛月的手，此刻正缠绵地抚摸着他的鬓发，后腰被死死地箍住被向前带，朔间凛月舔他的上颚，舌尖划过他的敏感点，腺液顺着嘴角滑落，更引得凛月加倍过分地吮吸津液。

“泉....小濑..............”  
朔间凛月沙哑磁性的声音落在他耳畔，是该死的令人心动。

泉挣扎了一瞬，可怜巴巴地咬着下唇的样子害得凛月皱眉，再一次栖身压了回去。

要溺死了。  
泉想，呜咽着由着朔间凛月去了。


End file.
